i don't want smile again
by EtherealSighs
Summary: Lucy que piensa que las sonrisas ya no son suficientes y Natsu que ve estrellas en sus ojos.


**note. **Hiro Mashima.

situado a partir del capítulo 290 del manga, más o menos.

dedicado a **miss **porque sí. (y a todos por leerme, alguna vez)

**advertencia. **hm. raro hasta la médula. o algo así.

el poemita del principio es mío, so, respetar mi arte (?)

* * *

Quiere meterse debajo de su piel,

quererle.

comerse su corazón y sonreír.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estar a su lado era algo normal, natural, como que la lluvia moja y que Gray está desnudo cada dos por tres (ya no le desagrada. en parte es interesante. un tanto voyeur.)

.tan natural como respirar.

Habían estado juntos desde el principio (destruir un muelle y media ciudad une a la gente. o eso piensa Lucy) y aunque la mayoría de las veces ella era más estorbo que ayuda, Natsu siempre la miraba y la sonreía y la tendía una mano y era como.

.la próxima vez serás tú quién destroce algo (su capacidad de no perder la fe en ella hacía que Lucy pensara en cosas como cuentos de hadas, príncipes rubios y dragones-hombres)

Pese a sus fallos, a sus torpezas y a sus lloriqueos innecesarios, y esas cosas de echarse la culpa (que destruyeran el gremio por ella, era algo que aún dolía), no hacían que Natsu desistiera, sino que la seguía mirando, tan dentro que Lucy pensaba que quería comerse su corazón, y contaba con ella para todo, sin dudar ni un solo instante, convencido hasta la médula de que un día Lucy les demostraría a todos que bajo esa fachada de princesa en apuros había algo más.

.ese algo más que hacía que no pudiera dejar de buscarla, de mirarla (casi de querer estar piel con piel, devorando su corazón con algo más que una mirada)

Lucy ya no sabía como agradecerle esa confianza, esa fe ciega que tenía en ella, y que parece no perder pese a sus innumerables tropiezos. (una sonrisa ya no era suficiente)

Pero las cosas se tuercen y la maldita competición o como cuernos la quieran llamar, la separa de Natsu, y ya no están juntos, casi piel con piel, sino que hay un mundo entre ellos. (y pasa lo que tiene que pasar)

. lucy no es lo bastante fuerte (y con trampas y sin ellas, acaba hecha un desastre, más muerta que viva). No es verdaderamente un miembro de Fairy Tail, y cuando cae en la inconsciencia, piensa, que ella también quiere destrozar cosas.

personas.

(quiere comerse el corazón de natsu)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando despierta no le sorprende en absoluto verse llena de vendas, con la vida en la punta de la lengua (escapándose como agua entre sus dedos) y con millares de ojos puestos en ella.

. no son tantos, pero se sienten como tales.

-¡¿Lucy, estás bien!?- le gustaría ser mordaz y responder cosas como "estoy bien, como si me hubiesen hecho picadillo en una gran bola de agua mientras todo el mundo me mira" pero es demasiado buena (demasiado para vivir en un mundo como aquel) y responde con educación, con las lágrimas, más de humillación que de otra cosa, manchando sus mejillas de porcelana.

.le gusta pensar que es una muñeca a punto de romperse bajo la abrasadora mirada de Natsu.

-Chicos…lo siento. He vuelto a perder…de nuevo- y se desespera porque ella también quiere ganar, ella también quiere ser una auténtica maga de Fairy Tail (quiere estar a la altura de Natsu y poder pelear, codo con codo, contra todos los que se pongan delante)

.pero no puede, porque ella es así, demasiado buena para un mundo podrido.

Y luego todos se van y ella se hace la dormida, abrazada a sus llaves, porque verdaderamente no quiere estar con sus amigos, no en esos momentos. Solo quiere llorar y odiar (morderse la lengua hasta envenenarse con su propia sangre y.)

-Lucy, todo irá bien- y Natsu no se ha ido, sigue ahí, sentando al lado de su cama, con las manos apoyadas en el colchón, tan cerca de ella que casi puede sentir su calor, rozándola, incitándola a pensar en cosas en las que no quiere pensar.

.tales como un mundo feliz, donde Natsu y ella son felices en una casita del bosque, sin gremios como Sabertooth que le destrozan el alma.

-No va a ir bien…-no le mira, porque si lo hiciera recobraría la fe y no quiere, ¿vale?, ya no quiere ser la niña buena que cree en los finales felices, pase lo que pase. Ya no quiere ser la princesa que vive en un burbuja, con miedo a que el mundo la pudra de dentro hacia fuera.

.ella solo quiere ser…(una sonrisa ya no es suficiente.

mierda.)

Natsu la mira, ella lo siente porque su mirada es ese algo que no puedes no sentir, y como que se hace pequeñita y adorable y frágil (como esas muñecas de porcelana que tanto la gustan) y quiere que Natsu la coja de las manos, la mire a los ojos y la diga que todo irá bien, que la haga creer, aunque no quiera. ( es un tanto irónico. quiere y no quiere. pero lo desea con toda su alma. creer, digo.)

Ninguno dice nada, ni siquiera se mueven, como si acercarse más al otro fuera derribar una muralla que no quieren ni tocar.

. la amistad ya no es suficiente (lucy piensa que el amor es algo ácido)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Horas después Lucy continua mirando el techo de la habitación, verdaderamente interesada en si es tan blanco como parece o es fruto de su imaginación (Natsu hace rato que se ha ido y ella se siente un poco sola, así que)

.prefiere pensar en esas cosas que echarse a llorar por no ser lo suficientemente buena.

Las llaves descansan en la cama, junto a ella, y casi puede jurar escuchar sus voces, incitándola a no rendirse, a ser fuerte, a no llorar como lo está haciendo, a no pensar que lo mejor sería irse, a ser de nuevo Lucy, la maga de los espíritus celestiales que solo quería entrar en Fairy Tail porque era su gremio favorito (su madre habría estado tan orgullosa de ella qué.)

Suspira o más bien deja que el aire se escape, porque realmente ya no quiere seguir haciendo eso, respirar, ya solo quiere cerrar los ojos, descansar, olvidar. Pero Natsu no la deja.

.literalmente hablando. (vuelve a estar ahí, sentado a su lado, mirándola) Lucy piensa en si alguna vez se ha ido o simplemente no le ha visto llegar.

-¿Estás mejor?- Lucy asiente, porque es lo único que puede hacer antes de que Natsu se siente en la cama, demasiado cerca de ella como para considerarlo normal.

Y Natsu no es normal, ni ella, ni el maldito gremio, pero eso es demasiado raro para Natsu. (él es más bien asexual o como coño se diga. Vamos que Natsu no pensaría en cosas de esas, ya sabes) comprenderás porque le resultaba tan extraño tenerle ahí, a su lado, codo con codo, piel con piel.

.fantaseando con besarle mientras él la mira a los ojos (no los cerrarían, ninguno de los dos)

Es raro, porque Natsu no dice nada, y él es del tipo que no se calla nunca, ni siquiera cuando tiene que hacerlo. Es raro, porque, joder, si gira la cabeza podrá rozar sus labios. Así que.

.sigue mirando el techo mientras Natsu se tumba a su lado, con los brazos detrás de la nuca (y lucy cayéndose de la cama solo porque no quiere tocar más piel)

-Esos malditos de Sabertooth. Les daremos su merecido. –Lucy le mira de reojo, y no puede evitar sonreír, porque sabe, que aunque son palabras de Natsu, en verdad son el reflejo del sentimiento de todo el gremio, y por unos instantes se siente agradecida y orgullosa de que sus amigos la quieran tanto. (tan orgullosa como decepcionada de no estar a la altura)

. le duele un poco el pecho, ahí donde se supone que está su corazón. Lo tiene Natsu, de eso está segura.

-Gracias- y Natsu la mira, y sonríe ampliamente, enseñando los dientes, tal y como él acostumbra a hacer, aunque sus ojos permanecen serios, fijos en Lucy, en sus ojos, en sus heridas y no puede evitar pensar que Lucy es más fuerte de lo que aparenta.

.más de lo que ella cree o imagina. (Natsu sabe cosas, ¿vale?, no es tan estúpido como algunos piensan, solo que, prefiere quedarse callado y no opinar sobre esas cosas)

No retira la mirada de ella y Lucy se siente un tanto incómoda, porque es como estar mirando el sol y eso quema. Incómoda y extraña, la noche se siente un tanto especial, los grillos cantan bajo la ventana de la habitación y dentro de ella tan solo se escucha el lento y pausado respirar de ellos dos (como si no existiese nadie más en el mundo)

Es un momento especial, Lucy lo sabe y por eso le brillan los ojos como si millones de estrellas hubieran ido a parar allí (eso piensa Natsu mientras la mira más y más adentro, el rostro vuelto hacia ella en todo momento)

Lucy quiere parpadear, sonreír y empujar a Natsu fuera de su cama para ella poder acomodarse a gusto, pero no puede, así que acaba pegada a él, piel con piel (más o menos) porque realmente no quiere caerse de la cama y como eso no parece incomodar a Natsu, pues.

. lucy piensa en si alguna vez Natsu estuvo así, tan cerca que respiran el mismo aire, con Lisanna (Está un poco celosa, para qué negarlo. Ella le quiere todo para sí, roto y maltrecho, como tiene que ser)

-Hemos reagrupado el equipo. Ahora somos el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail, aunque faltas tú- a Lucy le gustaría reírse y decirle que ella no es fuerte, que ella es solo un estorbo más, pero la mirada de Natsu la detiene- Erza, Gajeel, Laxus, Gray y yo definitivamente vamos a vengarte Lucy. Así que, no llores más, por favor.

Y si Natsu lo dice será que es verdad, será que debe dejar de llorar como una estúpida mientras él la mira, será que realmente ellos van a machacar a Sabertooth, porque está segura de les tocará luchar contra ellos.

-Buena suerte chicos- murmura, esperando que así Natsu se de por vencido y se vaya porque ya no sabe como comportarse, teniéndole tan cerca que con solo estirar un poco la mano puede notar los latidos de su corazón (ese que quiere que sea suyo) abrasándole la piel.

. pero no. se queda ahí. Sin moverse apenas un centímetro (Lucy piensa que está más cerca a su parecer. y los nervios la comen viva por dentro)

En algún momento de la noche Lucy se queda dormida y Natsu solo atina a mirarla y a mirarla, mientras ella acaba apoyada en su pecho (algo así como ternura en la mirada de él, mientras, sin darse cuenta, le acaricia las hebras doradas que tiene por melena)

Natsu piensa que la felicidad es eso, tener a Lucy en sus brazos, relajada, respirando tranquilamente y con una frágil sonrisa en los labios (piensa que si tiene que morir, puede hacerlo tranquilamente, porque no necesita nada más)

.quizás vencer a Gray, y a Erza, y a Laxus y a un sinfín de gente más fuerte que él. Ah, y besar a Lucy (entonces podrá morir en paz)

Y lo desea, morir no, sino besarla. Natsu quiere que sea la primera y sabe que es una mariconada, por eso no lo dice, sino que se lo guarda para sí, celosamente, muy cerca de su corazón, en espera del momento oportuno. Algo así como que al día siguiente haya una batalla en la que se juegue la vida.

Como en la isla, solo que sin Lucy a su lado, entonces si que tendrá que besarla y decirla cuán importante es para él.

. algo así como, " te quiero"

Pero no, porque Natsu no es así, no puede ser así. No está acostumbrado, por eso a veces no entiende a Juvia, ni a Gray, ni a todos esos que quieren a otra persona (Lucy es un ángel caído y Natsu tan solo quiere amarla hasta destruirla por completo, él con ella)

Se siente un tanto cobarde, para qué vamos a negarlo. Él mismo se lo dice una y otra vez mientras pasa la noche despierto, tumbado al lado de Lucy, observándola dormir. Se siente como un capullo sensiblero y cursi al que Gajeel y Gray usarían de saco de boxeo.

Un escalofrío le recorre, pero no sabe si es por eso o por la cercanía de los labios de Lucy( tan tentadores como ella, que sin saberlo le hace pensar en cosas)

.cosas a las que él no está acostumbrado pensar. (como aquella vez en la que quería bailar con ella pero no lo hizo, por miedo a que todo derivara en.

besarla)

Quiere hacerlo, tanto como quiere machacar a los de Sabertooth. Tanto que está a punto de despertarla solo para decirla, "hey Lucy, quiero besarte" y hacerlo y sentirse el puto amo del universo al besarla.

. pero no, porque le da pena que Lucy abra los ojos para encontrarse con alguien como él. (a veces se infravalora, por eso de haber crecido sin padres y haber perdido a su papá-dragón. y ella que coqueteaba con gray sin saber como dolía)

-Natsu…-el corazón se le oprime o se le retuerce y no hay nada como mariposas en el estómago sino que está seguro de que Gray le ha vuelto a dar algo extraño para comer, porque le duele, porque le cosquillean los dedos por tocar la blanquecina piel de Lucy.

. es como una muñeca de porcelana, de esas que se rompen con solo mirarlas (piensa que romper a Lucy estaría bien, si es él el que lo hace)

-¿Qué hace todavía aquí?...Tienes que descansar para mañana…-aún adormilada y ya está dándole órdenes y Natsu que solo quiere decirla que la va a besar, así, sin más, sin que ella pueda decir algo en contra o pueda actuar en consecuencia. Sólo.

besarla.

y ser feliz por unos efímeros momentos.

(Así que espera a que ella esté del todo despierta, y cuando lo está)

Lucy le besa. Así, sin más. Sin que Natsu pueda reaccionar, porque parece que se ha quedado de piedra, ahí, mirándola a los ojos, mudo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

. ella piensa que lo ha jodido todo, que ahora Natsu se irá y se olvidará de la princesa (Lisanna se ve en esos momentos como la mala de la historia, pero en verdad es Lucy, por hacer cosas como esas.)

Pero Natsu no se marcha, sino que la besa de vuelta y es extraño, porque Natsu no es el tipo de persona que haría esas cosas. Él más bien te palmearía el hombro y se marcharía por donde hubiera venido. Nada de besos y cosas románticas.

Nada de acariciar tus mejillas con una mano mientras la otra se apoya, casi en un toque fugaz, en tu nuca. Nada de morder sus labios en busca de un poco más de contacto. Nada de piernas entrelazadas. Nada de esas cosas.

Solo que sí. Lucy solo atina a respirar cuando él se separa en busca de oxígeno. Una sonrisa fugaz en sus labios, correspondida por ella al instante, antes de volver a apoderarse de sus labios. Y así una y otra vez , ambos con los ojos abiertos, fijos en los del otro. El sol colándose por la ventana y las estrellas engarzadas en los ojos de Lucy mientras Natsu piensa en comérsela, hasta que no quede nada de ella.

.(las sonrisas siguen sin ser suficientes)

* * *

**end.**


End file.
